chillfandomcom-20200216-history
Timeleapt Episode 04: Black Bug Pandemonium! All You Need Is Love!
<< First | Previous |''' Timeleapt | Next | Last >> Episode Text Time, it's a complicated little thing. The tick, the tock, the ringing, it makes it very simple sounding, but time moves at different paces, like a jogger may start to sprint. Time also plays certain importance in a place that's called the Timeless Zone. Remember that name, now, it's important, and it will come up later. The Timeless Zone runs along the real world, and eventually both worlds will be alligned with each other, so that they connect, this happens once a year, but there's no way to determine it other than a small group of people that can switch between the zones, a group of children named the Timeleapt. Opening Throw in the fire into the smoked heart I'll throw my feeling to the equator After kicking up the feeling that has been running in circles We'll go to the next frontier before you Come true, it'll come true the point of ignition is right there It's possible, it can be done I'll show that I can explode Burn up'n go!! The future that's beyond the trash can Gather the light and get a fire power!! Burn up, the power of the eyes With the unstoppable courage get a fire power!! To the frontier full of roads I continue to run "taking you along" "Oh, great, looks like we have more Baltha-whatever to deal with." Fujiwara groaned, and grabbed Honesty. Kobo and Yeo stepped back, if only they could do something... Seung on the other hand still only had a vague idea of what was going on, he did see Balthazar, but that was different, there was only one of him. Then again, it was a first for everyone... Takeshi looked at a few scratching at the ankles of his sneakers. "Hrrgh, what do we do now...?" Trevor turned to Takeshi, giving him a look as if he was completely ignoring the obvious. "There's only one thing we can do..." "Right..." "TRUST ME, ALLE-''' Uwaah!" One of the small Necrovir had jumped up and was nibbling at Takeshi's hand, "Get it off, get it off!" He shook it off, and it bounced across the sidewalk. "A-Alright, this time..." He held out his stone... And realized he was holding nothing, Allegiance was gone. "Damn it! One of those things took Allegiance..." Takeshi rubbed his forehead. Trevor perked up behind him, "Which one?" "Hmm.... I can't tell, it's blended in with the others..." Trevor grabbed his stone, "Then we're just gonna have to fight until we find it, aren't we!?" Fujiwara, meanwhile, was making every attempt he could to avoid the critters. Clearly painted in deep black fear. Takeshi sighed, "Fujiwara looks out for the count, too... Guess it's your time to shine." "Heh, ain't I shinin' already? Come on, I'm always shining." Trevor grinned, reassuringly, though that'd soon fade. Track Insert - Believer "LEAD THE WAY, ASCENDANCY!" Trevor unleashed himself, starting to wipe out some of the critters, swiping them into halves and thirds. "Don't worry, T-K! I'll get Allie back in no time." "It's name is Allegiance..!" "Right, right, whatever." Clearly becoming more cocky, Trevor continued to dice the big bugs on his own. However, something was definitely wrong about this, it took the ones without stones a moment to notice that despite Trevor's efforts, the quantities of the bugs didn't look as if they were actually decreasing. Kobo looked at Yeo and Seung, as if he was seeing things, "Am... Am I the only one seeing these things keep reappearing?" Yeo looked down. "No, you aren't. How are we going to win at this rate?" Kobo sighed. "We're just gonna have to cross our fingers, aren't we?" "Yeah, I guess you're right." "Ooh, but what is there to hope in now!?" Kobo yelled. "What do you think we should do, Seung?" Yeo looked at her boyfriend, her brows drowned in worry. "Well... We're just going to have to help them, aren't we?" Even in a situation like this, Seung was still able to form a smile on his face that spread hope. "H-How are we supposed to do that!" Kobo stood up, no longer planting himself into the sidewalk, "We don't even have stones, and you're asking us to help them!?" "It's the only thing we can do. Our friends are fighting for not only their lives, but our's too. Helping them shouldn't be a problem, it should be a necessity, especially when faced with this." "...Fine, but... I'm a little scared." "Of course you are, why wouldn't you be?" Seung charged in, giving a punt to one of them and causing it to bounce into the ground and splat. "Come on, Kobo! It's not a fear to reject. If you reject a fear, it'll only come back, but if you accept it, it will slowly change into a feeling that'll empower you. Now, come on!" Kobo braced himself, "O-Okay!" though as he started to run in, a number of the larg bugs dogpiled on Seung, causing everyone in the group to notice in pure shock. Yeo was at her worst, becoming incredibly pessimistic, and starting to wonder, why didn't she a stone? Why was she left out? If someone else had a stone, where were they and why couldn't they help? It was in that moment when time seemed to stop for her, as if everything stopped around her, including herself. It was as if she had died, and that she was placed in an infinite limbo. Maybe she did die, maybe one of the bugs had killed her from behind, maybe Kobo died, and Seung, all of her friends, they were... don't be so down on yourself! "Huh?" She jolted up, covered in her own sweat and anxiety. not like this is the first time this has happened to anyone, Yeo... "Where's that voice coming from...? Please..." worry! I'm not gonna hurt you... In fact, we're going to turn this around together! O-Oh, by the way, my name's Affection! I've been waiting for you, Yeo! We were made for each other, just like you and Seung were! "Seung...? H-He's okay, right? He's not dead or anything..." we're just gonna have to prevent that, aren't we? Tee-hee! We're gonna bind our hearts as one, and show these mites our might! Ready? "I don't know how to do this! It's all so sudden..." okay, Takeshi did just fine! Though Allegiance can be a bit mean... All you have to do is tell me to join our hearts as one! It's actually really easy, you'll get it right on the first try! "...Alright, I get it now..." Then leeeeeet's go! "Right!" Track Insert - Believer "JOIN OUR HEARTS AS ONE, AFFECTION!" Yeo suddenly felt the power, was this was Takeshi felt? No, it must have been different, if all of the others had different sorts of traits, then the power she felt must have been different, too, it felt pure, and she knew why she was chosen now, she knew why she had to wait so long and she knew what her purpose as a wielder of a stone was. It was to protect Seung, at least now it was. She pulled the red, heart-shaped stone in front of her, and started to put her focus into it, causing a beam to be created, a beam of the stone's color that managed to truly eradicate the bugs. Fujiwara stood up on the sight of it, if she of all people could do this, then what was stopping him? He started to jog over to her as she continued to focus her energy into beams, killing lines of bugs each time. "Oi, Yeo!" Fujiwara ran up to her. "O-Oh! Fujiwara-Oppa." "Here, let me help. I'm not going to awaken my stone, but I'll pass my celestial energy to you!" "Celestial Energy...?" Yeo wasn't particularly looking at him, she was just continuing what she was previously doing, shooting, until they were all eradicated, as she shot one of the last lines, Allegiance shot back to Takeshi, "Th-Thanks, Yeo!" Delivering a pulse of energy from Fujiwara, Yeo finally finished dissipating the bugs. and now they were completely gone... Takeshi stood up, and along with a Trevor who still looked proud of himself, approached Yeo. "Y-Yeo, that was great! We couldn't have done it without you." Trevor grinned, "Hey, Yoyo! Thanks for the help, kay? Though I coulda don' it myself." "You couldn't have... You actually couldn't have..." Takeshi groaned. Yeo giggled, "Thanks, guys! So, this means I'm part of the team, right?" Trevor chuckled, "'f course it does. It shouldn't be too bad to have a flowery girl in the team!" "H-Hey! I am no flowery little girl! Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean you should treat me differently, it's 2014 for pete's sakes!" Takeshi thought to himself; 'Flowery...' "...Oh! Guys, I gotta go!" Takeshi started to run away. "I'll see you guys around, alright!" Kobo was pretty down, "Why don't I get a stone..." he looked at Seung, who was still recollecting himself after the nasty near death experience he had with those nasty little Necrovir. "Seung... I'm glad you're alright." Yeo smiled, helping her mate up from the ground. Kobo looked at the two, conversing and laughing with the other boys, and couldn't help but feel jealous... He didn't have a stone, did fate simply hate him? Or was he taking this way too seriously? "I'm gonna go home, guys." "Kobo-Dongsaeng?" Yeo turned to him, but he had already started walking away. "K-Kobo..." ---- Takeshi had picked up flowers from the local store and left in a hurry, hopefully he could make this in time, he didn't want it to get dark before he finished this task and went home. But eventually, he stopped by a perfectly chiseled stone, "Masahiro Koizumi" was written on it. Making a sigh of relief, Takeshi smiled and put the flowers down. "Hey, Dad. It's me, Takeshi. It's been a while since we talked, I should come here more often... S-Sorry I look so tattered, I was out with my friends. Oh! I made some new friends, by the way, there's Trevor and Fujiwara, Trevor's from America, he's quite loud and obnoxious, but he compensates with a big heart and a carefree attitude. Fujiwara is basically the opposite, he's really open and sincere. ...I wish you could have gotten to meet them, Dad. Life's still been really had without you, but I've decided that I want to follow in your footsteps and be a doctor! I know it's really hard to become one, but if I have the knowledge of a miracle worker of you, then..." Takeshi sighed again, "You were really amazing, Dad, but the rest of us are going to be amazing, too! Mom's doing great at work, albeit busy, so naturally that leaves me with Yuki, Some people may think that I'm not too fond of him, but he's more than the best little brother I could have asked for. All I want to be is a doctor, the others have so much things going on for them that I often get lost in my own mediocrity. Luckily though, I still have Yeo and Kobo, I guess they compensate for what I don't have." He looked at the grave, and smiled. "Though, things aren't too bad for me, I guess. I have a few dreams... Maybe a few too many, but it's just like you said to me when I was little, dreams never end, they only get stored in a special place in your heart for later... We should really talk more, shouldn't we? It's nearly the end of the semester, so I'll have more time to check up on you, hopefully, unless my friends have plans, I guess. On that note..." He got up, brushing his knees and stretching. "...I'll see you some other time. Mom's probably gonna get mad at me for being late to dinner... She'll probably have my head. I know she'd have yours. Anyway, gotta go, love you, bye!" Takeshi walked away, feeling pride, but a stroke of sorrow. ---- "Trust and Leadership... Honesty and Love... This is becoming more enticing by the second... Though, my eyes are more on that boy, the one without a stone, I could make perfect use of his envy." Ending I'll keep on running without looking back, sunshine day I won't give in to the pain of skinned knees, adventure I'll face my future, there's nothing to be afraid of Your smile moistens my dry throat I'll say good-bye to that coward who lives Deep in my heart, and become a little stronger This time I'll take off with courage Spread the wings of my heart and fly to the unseen future Now I'm headed towards an endless sky This dream adventure has only just begun La la la... la la la... Up Next Takeshi: Hey, yeo, have you been getting weird vibes from Kobo lately? Yeo: Kind of, what are we talking about? What kind of vibes? Takeshi: It's almost like he's an entirely different person, you know? Yeo: Now I see what you mean! Takeshi: Up Next: Who's Controlling Kobo? The Advanced Necrovir Take Over! Yeo: Maybe it's just a phase he's going through... Takeshi: I'm gonna go get a spirit medium to help us out! Yeo: Takeshi-Oppa!? Don't you think you're being a little brash!? 3K's notes The episode appeared shorter on the scrollbar of notepad but I think I focused more on full paragraphs than I did line breaks so I guess that compensates a little, also, late episode is late, but I did have a bit of a bad week so it gave me a bit of writer's block for ideas. Speaking of ideas, I have no idea what I want this question to be, so I'll continue taking questions for the Q&A and ask-- Never mind I thought of a question. What situations could you see the Timeleapt characters in for an episode? Even if it's crazy or realistic? Hope you take the time to answer the question! I'll see you guys next week! Category:Timeleapt